Esperanza debida
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Houtarou/Eru. Muchos años han pasado, muchas cosas quedaron sin decirse. El café es el mismo, la imaginación de Houtarou también, creando todo tipo de escenarios en su cabeza. Nuevamente una petición, nuevamente resultados inesperados.


**Claim: **Oreki Houtarou/Chitanda Eru.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **67. Rosas.

* * *

**Esperanza debida.**

El lugar no ha cambiado demasiado, sigue siendo el pequeño café del pueblo, un lugar tan olvidado como la ciudad en donde vive. Houtarou no sabe si asustarse o no ante la perspectiva, pues cuando abre la puerta se encuentra cara a cara con sus recuerdos del pasado, con un déjá vu difícil de explicar. Dentro, las pequeñas mesitas se reclinan, casi como cansadas contra las paredes, el suelo cruje a cada paso suyo y las cortinas, verdes y vibrantes como para celebrar la primavera, se mueven con la brisa de la tarde. Huele a café, además. Café y panecillos dulces, que nunca le han gustado demasiado.

Mientras se dirige a una de las mesas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y rostro inexpresivo, aunque en realidad sus ojos captan cada uno de los detalles del lugar, Houtarou no puede evitar revivir la escena, recuerdo de sus años en la preparatoria, en la cual Chitanda Eru lo citó para pedirle un favor, que él confundió con una confesión de amor.

Están incluso las mismas sillas en el mismo rincón, aunque ahora se sienta una familia en ese lugar, dos chiquillos muy alegres y su madre, que comienza a llenarse de la mermelada que sus hijos lanzan por los aires. Sí, por supuesto que no todo puede ser igual, aunque el reloj de pared siga en su posición y el amable dueño esté presente, aunque ahora tenga el cabello blanco y arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

—¿Qué te voy a servir? —le pregunta el hombre, cuando por fin Houtarou se sienta, de cara a la pequeña familia, pues no puede despegar sus ojos del pasado y de los remordimientos que con él llegan, espinas clavadas en un corazón que creyó ya había olvidado.

—Café, sin crema, por favor —pide, reclinándose sobre el asiento, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo al darse cuenta de que no ha cambiado nada, ni siquiera en los pequeños e insustanciales detalles como el café.

—En un momento se lo traigo —el hombre desaparece detrás del mostrador, desde donde llega un olor a huevos cocidos y tocino. No parece haberlo reconocido y Houtarou tampoco lo esperaba, aunque se siente un poco timado, pues él sí que recuerda, quizá con tanta precisión como la memoria de Satoshi.

Debe ser porque es un lugar importante, piensa rápidamente, una idea fugaz en un cerebro que parece haberse desconectado súbitamente de la realidad. Sí, en definitiva es un lugar importante. Se atrevería a decir que, desde ese día en que Chitanda Eru le pidió ayuda para resolver el misterio de Sekitani Jun, toda su vida cambió, girando en torno a ese hecho, transformándolo. Quizá no ha dejado de ser el flojonazo de siempre —pues Satoshi y su hermana siempre se lo recuerdan—, pero su visión de la vida, de los colores a su alrededor, de las cosas, es tan diferente que no puede deberse a nada más que a ese encuentro, una tarde de hace casi siete años en ese mismo café.

—Siete años, eh —murmura, cuando el café está frente a él, el vapor formando figuras frente a su rostro, acariciándole la cara, a pesar de que afuera hace calor y se oye el trino de las aves.

Siete años y el café sigue igual. Él sigue igual. Chitanda sigue igual, pidiéndole que se vean sin especificarle el motivo, con voz suplicante, con esa voz a la que no puede negarle nada. Houtarou se siente un poco indefenso y molesto al notar su propia debilidad, misma que sabe se debe a una sola causa. A otro momento único en el tiempo de su adolescencia, a otra deducción brillante por parte del detective del cuento. Atracción primero, amor después. Y una curiosidad sin satisfacer por culpa del miedo.

—Es tarde —se queja, continuando su monólogo, pues de otra forma se siente un poco idiota. Hablando los recuerdos se vuelven difusos, lo alejan de ese día bajo los árboles de cerezo, del camino hecho bajo una puesta de sol rosada. Una única oportunidad que dejó pasar.

El café está frío y sigue intacto cuando Chitanda aparece, veinte minutos tarde y con aliento atorado en la garganta. Sus mejillas, rosadas como los árboles de cerezo, hacen juego con su sencillo vestido, algo bastante más conservador ahora que es heredera de su casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Oreki-san —se disculpa y por un momento se superpone la imagen de sus dieciséis años, en ese mismo café y con una agitación similar—. Tuve que dejar algunos asuntos terminados antes de venir. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

—Sí —afirma con sinceridad el hombre, mientras la observa acomodar sus cosas, el suéter debajo del brazo, la bolsa llena de contenidos misteriosos a un lado, antes de sentarse frente a él. Quiere preguntar qué sucede, porque hay algo en su semblante que no le cuadra, una rigidez extraña en su sonrisa, una tristeza casi imperceptible en sus ojos, pero el dueño se acerca para tomar su pedido y en el silencio que le sigue, se siente un poco cobarde. De nuevo, el momento ha pasado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a este café, ¡qué nostálgico! —exclama ella, mirando a su alrededor. Durante un instante, Houtarou se pregunta si puede recordar los mismos detalles que él, si tiene la misma claridad respecto a las cosas, si retazos de recuerdos se superponen a la realidad como le sucede a él. De nuevo no pregunta, siente que no hace falta—. ¿Cómo has estado, Oreki-san? —inquiere ella, removiendo su café para esparcir bien la crema, otro hábito que no le pasa desapercibido. ¿Es que acaso se ha convertido en Satoshi de pronto?

—Bien —responde de manera escueta, pues no tiene mucho qué decir. Terminó la universidad con un promedio regular y está tomándose unas vacaciones antes de comenzar a trabajar, las cuales ha venido a pasar en casa, solo, pues su hermana también se encuentra fuera—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que empieza una charla de sobremesa, pero siente demasiada curiosidad, demasiadas ganas de romper las barreras del tiempo, que casi puede ver distorsionándose en las paredes, para regresar a sus dieciséis años, al tiempo y lugar en que Chitanda Eru le pidió ayuda para resolver el misterio de Sekitani Jun.

—Bien —hace eco de su respuesta, cosa poco común en ella. De nuevo, hay cierto tono agridulce en su voz, que no parece haberse suavizado ni con la crema del café—. Ahora llevo a la familia. Es difícil, creo que cometeré muchos errores en el proceso, pero todo va bien.

_Mentira_, piensa Houtarou, pues ella ha evitado mirarlo a los ojos durante su explicación, demasiado absorta en su café, como si éste fuera a revelarle algún secreto.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —espera que no sea un nuevo misterio, otro pariente desaparecido como en una novela de Agatha Christie, aunque una parte de él piensa que sería divertido, pues hace mucho que no resuelve más misterios que simples ecuaciones matemáticas y cálculo diferencial.

—Oreki-san... —¿Allí viene la confesión de amor, tan esperada desde hace siete años? Houtarou pasa saliva, de pronto se siente fuera de lugar, siente que la mesa se ha hecho más pequeña, que están demasiado cerca, que todo el mundo en la cafetería los escucha, atentos como una audiencia a la función—. Oreki-san, voy a casarme.

Y la ilusión se desvanece, se rompe a su alrededor como una burbuja. La mesa ahora parece demasiado larga entre ellos, el ambiente demasiado frío, soso, las personas, meros autómatas en el acto de la vida. De nuevo, la cita no ha resultado conforme a lo planeado, de nuevo, Chitanda Eru viene a desencajar su realidad, provocar cambios. Felicidades, eso debería decir y sus labios se abren para proferir dichas palabras, pero nada sale de ellos, ni siquiera un grito.

—Mis padres lo arreglaron —sus palabras están enmascaradas, quieren decir muchas cosas más. Porque soy la heredera, porque no queda de otra. Porque es lo mejor y nos beneficiará—. Yo... Quiero invitarte, si no tienes nada más que hacer —saca de su bolso, ese bolso misterioso que ahora le parece horrible, un sobre de un suave color dorado, con letras brillantes en color negro. Tiene su nombre y el del misterioso pretendiente, un nombre que parece saltar del papel para golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez.

—Gracias —dice como gesto de mera cortesía, aunque por dentro en realidad se siente congelado, tanto que está a punto de romperse, esparciendo sus restos por el pequeño café, inmortalizando así su vida.

—Bueno, eso es todo —Chitanda se pone de pie tras varios minutos de silencio, en el que ambos se limitan sólo a tomar de sus respectivas tazas el café congelado—. Tengo que regresar a mis obligaciones. Gracias por venir, Oreki-san —su cabello, recogido en una coleta, se mueve ligeramente cuando hace una pequeña reverencia antes de darse la vuelta para salir del lugar. No lo deja decir nada y es que Houtarou tampoco puede decir nada.

La ve marcharse, su falda rosa agitándose como la brisa del verano. Su taza vacía frente a él, el recuerdo de su figura, de veintitrés años de edad similar a la chica con la que convivió en la prepa. Luego, súbitamente se pone de pie para seguirla, no sin antes dejar el dinero del café y una propina.

Cuando llega a la calle, no tarda mucho en encontrarla. Gracias a Dios no lleva bicicleta —¿cómo podría, ahora que es mayor y debe ostentar la dignidad de su familia—, una figura rosa, como una vida rosa y vibrante, caminando a no más de 30 metros de donde se encuentra él. No sabe en realidad qué va a decirle, miles de ideas alocadas cruzan su cabeza, desde el clásico de las películas ¡No te cases con él!, hasta el disparatado pero no menos cierto _¡Yo te amo!_. No sabe qué va a decirle, pero quiere alcanzarla, quiere ver su rostro, como no pudo verlo ese día en el festival de los cerezos, cuando dejó morir su curiosidad para salvaguardar su estilo de vida.

Alcanzar a Chitanda, sin embargo, es una tarea un tanto imposible. Sus pasos certeros, son seguros y rápidos y mientras él la sigue, con toda la energía que es capaz de gastar —quizás incluso más de la que ha gastado en toda su vida—, no puede cerrar la distancia entre ellos, que permanece constante, a pesar de las personas, los cruces de calle y los semáforos.

_¿Qué es esto?_ se recrimina una y otra vez, paso tras paso en su alocada carrera. Pronto la ciudad queda atrás para dejar paso a grandes extensiones de pasto, de campos de cultivo y árboles en flor. _¿Qué es esto? ¿Se siente Satoshi así también? ¿Culpable? ¿Arrepentido?_ nunca se lo ha preguntado, hay ciertos temas tabú entre ellos, palabras difíciles de expresar, barreras insalvables. Y mientras camina, Houtarou se pregunta si no son estas barreras, más que su estilo de vida, las que le han negado —se ha negado a sí mismo, más bien—, diversas cosas durante su vida.

Una barrera entre el mundo y él, una burbuja protectora para su cuerpo cobarde. Chitanda sigue caminando en la lejanía, aunque ahora, efecto óptico o no, la siente un poco más cerca, puede ver el contoneo de su coleta a cada paso que da, las suelas de sus zapatos claros cada vez que levanta un pie, el movimiento de sus manos, seguro al andar. Puede verla y entender mejor esa curiosidad creciente en ella, no por ser molesta y fastidiosa, como una vez creyó, en esos primeros días tras conocerse, sino como una manera de salvar la distancia entre esa barrera y ella, una barrera que su apellido había impuesto y que sólo era capaz de saltar con su inagotable curiosidad.

_La princesa del castillo_, piensa él y le arden las piernas, los músculos parecen gritar. _La princesa del castillo, sometida a la maldición de la curiosidad_. Tiene ganas de gritarle, llamarla para que se detenga con cualquier excusa, cometer una tontería, pero nuevos pensamientos invaden su mente, esa mente que a veces detesta porque puede resolver misterios que no deberían ser expuestos, juntar pistas que deberían ser olvidadas. _Chitanda es curiosa porque no puede ver el mundo, nunca podrá. Porque su destino es seguir en este pueblo, viendo crecer y madurar las semillas, mientras ella, solitaria semilla de una tierra próspera, muere en el mismo lugar_.

_Por eso le interesan los misterios, las cosas que escapan de su vista. Quizá incluso le interesen otros países, la arquitectura exótica y la comida extraña de las que mi hermana ha visto más que suficiente. Ella quiere conocer el mundo, desde su caparazón protector, desde detrás de esa barrera del castillo y lo hace mediante pequeños misterios, cosas cotidianas de la vida que la acercan un poco más a donde desearía estar. Un poco más pero nunca lo suficiente ni de manera definitiva._

La casa de los Chitanda se ve en la lejanía, un edificio imponente, una fortaleza impenetrable donde la princesa, por voluntad propia se encierra cada día. Al verla, Houtarou se siente un tanto empequeñecido, un poco cobarde e insuficiente. Ha descubierto el misterio de Chitanda Eru, tras tantos años de observar y convivir en silencio, presumiblemente también ha encontrado una respuesta extra, algo qué ofrecer comparado con esa jaula de oro en la que reposa, pequeño pajarillo de alas encantadas. Pero, ¿de verdad puede competir con dicha familia? ¿De verdad tiene las agallas para hacerlo?

Llevársela, ésa es su solución. Llevársela muy lejos, lejos de esa ciudad, ese pueblo, lejos de sus obligaciones, de sus deberes y fortuna. Enseñarle el mundo en la medida de sus posibilidades, los pueblos alrededor de la costa, el curioso espectáculo de luces en la bahía de Enoshima, los festivales en Tokyo, las grandes ciudades del sur. Llevársela, llevársela, porque ya se ha imaginado una vida a su lado, aunque le cueste admitirlo aún para sí mismo.

_¿Y querrá ella ir contigo?_, la pregunta lo asalta, lo obliga a buscar nuevamente en su memoria por pistas, reconstruir la escena muy a lo Sherlock Holmes. La respuesta es afirmativa, aunque no sabe si su juicio está basado en puebas lógicas o en lo que quiere creer, alucinaciones de una mente en shock. Pero si quiere llevársela debe apresurarse, porque una vez se cierre la jaula de oro nadie más podrá entrar y la mansión de los Chitanda está cerca, tan cerca que puede oler el té que preparan dentro, así como también el polvo y la vejez de sus componentes.

—¡Chitanda! —grita, cuando siente que la ha perdido de vista, que su oportunidad se ha perdido para no volver más. Apenas lo ha logrado, se ha detenido en la entrada de la casa, antes del pequeño sendero que conduce al timbre y la puerta principal. Sus ojos, está equivocado, no están llenos de lágrimas. Se mantiene fuerte como la heredera que es, como la joven que es, dispuesta a aceptar su destino.

—Oreki-san —no le pregunta porqué la ha seguido, una pista más que avala sus conclusiones sobre ella. Pronto quedan cara a cara, en ese camino rural olvidado, de un mundo que debió terminar hace cien años, cuando aún había matrimonios arreglados y guerras absurdas.

—Espera —dice y alza una mano en el aire, como si quisiera tocarla—. Yo...

Eru comienza a caminar hacia la entrada y abre la puerta con naturalidad, un escape a las palabras que él tenga que decirle, a las alternativas que puedan abrirse ante sus ojos. Tiene un deber para con sus padres, más que un deber consigo misma y por eso no puede, no quiere escuchar más.

—Lo siento, Oreki-san, pero está decidido —la puerta se cierra entre ambos, regalándoles un último vistazo. Chitanda Eru, sumida en la oscuridad proyectada por la puerta. Houtarou, bajo la brillante luz del sol. Dos mundos distintos, definidos para siempre—. No hubiera funcionado —confiesa Chitanda unos segundos después, cuando la puerta ya está cerrada y Houtarou puede imaginársela recargada sobre ella, quizás ahora sí sucumbiendo ante las lágrimas—. Vete, por favor.

Houtarou se da la vuelta, encarando el largo camino de regreso a casa. Las palabras de Chitanda se le han clavado profundo, matando cualquier esperanza en su interior. No hubiera funcionado, quizá no, porque habrían tenido que enfrentar a sus padres, pero al menos lo habrían intentado, ¿no es así?

Pero en el fondo, las palabras de Eru esconden algo más. Un último pensamiento que le duele más que otro, quizás incluso más que haberla perdido antes de empezar.

Ella nunca tuvo esperanza en él, ni en sí misma, ni en que podría salvarla.

Nunca tuvo la esperanza debida.

**FIN.**


End file.
